Shadow and Light
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 1**

Kevan stared blankly as his father's coffin was laid in the hole, ready to be covered by fresh ground.

It was strange, he thought, how he wasn't able to shed a tear, how he wasn't devastated, yet there was a sadness lingering in his heart. He had always loved his father, despite not agreeing with him from time to time, finding himself more in his brother Tywin's visions for their family.

Tytos hadn't been made to rule the Lannister empire.

It had all fallen on him and he had done the best he could, but his nature wasn't fit for it. He had been born the third son of their grandfather and it was only because Tywald and Tion died young that he found himself being the head of the family. He wasn't supposed to be in this place. He was made to be a family man. Soft, gentle, generous to the point people abused his kindess and tender being. Being kind, seeing good in everyone and being generous were qualities, Kevan would never deny it, and he hoped that, one day, his own children would have some of them in their souls, but in Tytos' case, it had become crippling and proved to be almost fatal for their clan. It had almost drove their family to bankruptcy if it hadn't been for Tywin's courage and strength. He quickly glanced at his elder brother, his face unreadable. However, he knew him enough to know that he was feeling the same way he did:

They mourned and cried their father, the man who never hesitated to drop everything to play with them, who watched over them when sick.

While ashamed due to their blood link, they were relieved he was gone because of the harm he was doing to the family's business, even if Tywin had been taking over for quite some time, with Tytos' health declining.

Kevan briefly wondered how such a meek man had managed to have a son like Tywin, his perfect opposite. Did Tywin take more after their mother in terms of strength of character? He had no idea. Their mother was a strong woman and in a way, while Tytos ruled the family business, Jeyne ruled him at home. But while she was strong willed, she wasn't as strong headed as Tywin. Was it their grandparents? He really didn't know and he wondered why he thought of that in the first place, it didn't really matter after all. Genna was standing near Joanna, trying to soothe a grumpy Jaime, who had started teething. He remembered her words, the first ones she spoke after she learnt of their father's passing.

"It was time for him. On many levels. Now, he doesn't suffer anymore."

Their father had been sick for a while, had had heart issues and had never really recovered from their mother's death. He had had several short affairs in his widowhood, but he had never wished to remarry, stating his only true love was waiting for him in the Seven Heavens. His soul was certainly with her by now, they were simply reuniting their bodies.

Tytos' funerals had strangely drawn a lot of people in Casterly Rock's cemetary.

The family, of course.

Friends.

And, most sickening of all, all the hyprocrites who mocked his father, who abused his kindness, pretending to be weeping. Oh yes, they wept, but not for the loss of Tytos himself, they wept for the loss of the purse and advantages Tytos took with him as he drew his last breath, knowing fine well the era of undeserved advancements and loans was over, now that Tywin was officially the head of the Lannister bank. What restrained Kevan from an outburst of anger was the respect he had for the dead man. And the secret joy of seeing Tywin putting them back into place later on. How orgasmic it would be! As he walked towards the grave, ready to throw earth on the coffin, he thought hard, hoping that his father, wherever he was, could hear this secret prayer:

That despite everything and everyone, he loved him.

 _XXXXX_

Kevan had never really understood why people gathered after a funeral around a cup of coffee. They usually never talke about the dead person anyway and it certainly wasn't to cheer each other up after the distress caused by the loss of that person. They usually talked about the future, kinda ironic in a funeral, about their plans, their kids. He watched, a small smile on his lips, his nephew Cleos, amazed by how his cousins Jaime and Cersei had changed in a few months. Jaime's cheeks were still red but he seemed happier. Cersei, however, was her usual grumpy self. He spotted some people who had worked with his father.

But there was one person in the crowd that captured his attention.

She was of average height, if not short, and quite thin too. Some could have wondered if she had anorexia, but the healthy glow of her face would make the worries vanish in one single moment. She wasn't an extreme beauty, but she had a strange charm, a warmness around her that could soften even the hardest of men. She had dirty blonde hair she had styled in a modest low bun. Modest. That was the word that resumed her best. Everything in her screamed modesty. From her face that show little to no sign of make-up, her lack of jewelry, her simple black outfit, her hairstyle, the fact that she kept her greyish eyes low, avoiding contact with anyone she didn't want to talk to, everything in her could have been used to define the word modesty. But what struck him more was that feeling of knowing her. He had met her before. She was familiar. He just couldn't remember when, where, how.

"You see so many people. You certainly met her years ago. How old is she? Eighteen? Twenty at best? You could have met her when she was still a kid." He thought

"It's not polite to stare you know."

Starttled, he realized Tywin had joined him. He let a small smile escape him at his joke.

"I just can't put my finger on the identity of that young lady over there."

Tywin quickly glanced.

"It's no wonder. The last time you saw her, she had just turned twelve."

It made sense. Familiar but so changed at the same time.

"This young lady, brother, is Dorna Swyft."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 2**

Dorna Swyft.

The name danced in his head for a few seconds. Of course he hadn't been able to recognize her, as Tywin had stated, the last time they met, she was on the verge of teenagehood. She had accompanied her father, who had come to talk business with Tywin. He was in debt toward their father and he was unable to pay back at that time. However, unlike most of the bunch of hypocrits Tytos had called friends, Harys Swyft was intending to pay back. While he agreed with these people on some points, he had respect for Tytos. Harys was even willing to engage his house as safety to assure Tywin of him paying his debt back, something Tywin actually refused. The simple idea of Harys willing to do that had been enough to convince him of his good faith and he let the man pay back later, accepting small amounts of money every month, until his slate was cleared. His daughter had already surprised Kevan back then. She had been silent, patient, even dignified, not flinching when she heard she might lose her house. Polite and discrete, a true little lady. When the talks had become too heavy for a young girl, at least in Kevan's opinions, he had offered her to visit the gardens and she had been able to identify every flower in it. It was hard to believe eight years had already passed by.

"Lady Dorna." He greeted, walking to her

She smiled at him.

"Ser Kevan." She replied "My condolences on the loss of your father. My father joins me, however he regrets his health prevented him from attending the funerals."

"I'm sorry to hear it. I hope he will recover soon."

"The Seven be blessed, he will. It is painful but not life threatening."

"That's a good thing."

An awkward silence came and Kevan wished he had been more talented for small talk.

"I never thought we'd meet again in such a way. I remember your kindness when Father came for his debt issues. You have been kind to me." Dorna said

"I am still impressed by your flower knowledge." Kevan replied, relieved that she was able to find topics of conversations. "I assume you followed studies in that area."

A sad smile came on her lips.

"Every idea I had for a living, Father refused them."

"Why?"

"Father believes I'm underestimating myself and that I could become someone better than a seamstress, an embroiderer or a floral shop keeper."

"Well, all three were needed today. It's a shame, really. But what did you do then? Ser Harys isn't the kind of man to let his children without a college education."

"I made it clear to him. Either I did something I liked or I'd not attend classes."

Kevan chuckled, wondering where, in this little woman, this unexpected courage was hidden.

"So, what do you do now?"

"I'm an aspiring teacher. I've always loved children."

"I am sure you will be an excellent one."

"You are too kind. Father says I'll be crushed by the hard cases because of my soft heart."

"Maybe you'll win them over with your soft heart. I do not mean any disrespect, be assured of it, but I think your father underestimates you."

"That's kind of you to say."

Kevan noticed he was needed.

"I have to go. It was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope we can speak again soon."

"I'd like that." Dorna nodded

 _XXXXX_

What were the odds, Dorna thought, to specifically meet Kevan in the streets, among the many people walking in the city? Life could really be strange sometimes. The fact that he invited her to grab something hot to drink at home, as winter was coming down on them, was even stranger to her. Oh, she knew he was simply being kind but she also knew the Lannisters didn't show genuine kindness to everyone. People had to earn their trust before, something she felt was natural yet she was lacking this in her life. Like the late Tytos, her good heart had given her some bad experiences and adventures. She felt little in Casterly Rock and only relaxed when Joanna greeted her as an old friend. She suspected she did that as she was the daughter of one of her husband's coworkers, or because she was Kevan's guest, but it warmed her heart and made her feel comfortable. And little Jaime and Cersei were so precious she couldn't keep her eyes out of them, smiling as Jaime always sought his sister's company, hugging her or passing over toys to her. They were adorable and she wished her future children would get on well like they did. Rumours had it that Jaime was born holding Cersei's foot. She looked at the family pictures. Tytos and Jeyne loved each other so much. Tywin and Joanna loved each other so much. Tywin was glowing with happiness on his wedding picture. It was a bit unsettling as he was usually so stern. As she was finishing her coffee, she spotted something from the corner of her eye.

Rather someone.

Someone not present at Tytos' funerals, forbidden to attend by Tywin himself:

Tytos' last mistress.

Dorna disliked gossips, especially when she didn't know the person they spoke about, but in her case, it had been proven true by many people who had no reasons to lie about it. She understood why she hadn't been invited. She acted as if she was Kevan and Tywin's stepmother, ordering the estate around. She didn't know Tywin or Kevan that well, but she had the feeling that, had she acted properly and remained in her place, she would have been allowed to come, discreetly at least. Had she remained what she was, Tytos' last comforting company, she would have been allowed to mourn openly her lover, as the brothers would see her as the woman who made their father happy in his last years.

"How dare you think that they'd act like this? You don't know them. They aren't you. They're Lannisters." She wondered

Something felt wrong however. If she had been forbidden to attend the ceremony and the gathering, what was she doing here? Had she come to take back the last of her belongings? Then, if so, why was she so quick to disappear in the stairs?

"It's not right but... If caught, I'll state I was looking for the bathroom." She thought

She followed her and noticed she had entered Tytos' old room. The woman was searching through a box of jewelry, a brooch in hand. A golden lion brooch. The same Jeyne was wearing on the picture Dorna saw downstairs. And with how fast she was searching, how agitated she was, Dorna realized that she was witnessing a robbery. Tytos had been buried for only a week.

"How dare you?!"

She hadn't meant to shout, she hadn't meant to get involved, but her outrage and shock were so great her words simply escaped her lips.

"I'm simply taking what was left for me on my poor Tytos' will." The woman tried to explain

"Is everything okay, Dorna? I heard you screaming?" Joanna asked as she arrived before she froze

Her composure was all the answers Dorna needed.

"You are a vile horny piece of shit." Joanna spat " Put that back where it belongs. And don't move after that. I have a gun and I don't think Tywin would be mad if I shot you here and there. Dorna, would you be as so kind as to fetch Tywin or Kevan for me, please?"

Dorna didn't have to however, as the two of them arrived, alarmed by Joanna's words.

"What happened?" Tywin asked

"I noticed someone going up the stairs, someone I assumed not welcomed here as she wasn't at Lord Tytos' funerals. I followed, to ease my conscience and found her stealing one of your lady mother's jewels. Lady Joanna arrived shortly after." Dorna stated

Only nodding, he told the two of them to go down, Kevan and him would handle the matter. Yetn despite knowing she had acted as she should have, Dorna had a nagging feeling in her that wouldn't go away, knowing she had ruined someone's life.

 _XXXXX_

"She was indeed helping herself in my mother's jewels, feeling it was hers, something she earnt for taking care of my father." Kevan explained after a while

Dorna could see he was trying to be casual when the even clearly upsetted him.

"The police is on its way to arrest her."

She nodded.

"Tywin and I are very thankful you intervened. That you cared enough to simply check. You have our gratitude. We don't even know how to properly thank you." He continued

"I'm just happy I could stop it. To think someone could even do that..." She shuddered

"Consider yourself a friend of the family. Our home is opened at any time."

"I wouldn't like to be a bother."

"With how you are, you'd never bother us. And Joanna would really like to get to know you better. As do Tywin and I."

When she came home that night, the thought of her, the modest girl, seen as worthy of the Casterly Rock's lions friendship made her dizzy. It was too much.

The thought of Kevan wanting to get to know her better strangely warmed her heart.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 3**

To be woken up in the morning by a delivery man, bringing flowers to her, was a thing Dorna had never experienced in her life. Yet, here she stood, taking the bouquet, offering the man a tip. A mix of purple and white flowers, two colours she liked. Sitting at the table, drinking from his coffee mug, her father smirked.

"So, my little Dorna has a boyfriend?" He teased "Who is it from?"

She took the card, opened it and read silently:

 _This is so little compared to what you did, be assured more will follow, but we couldn't remain idle. Lannisters always pay their debts. Kevan Lannister_

Unconsciously, a small tender smile appeared on her lips, making her father go further in his ideas. Kevan had sent her flowers. Flowers with colours she liked. How he knew she liked them was a mystery, adding to her surprise but also pleasure.

"Shierle, sister, could you be a dear and bring me a vase, please?" She asked

"Who is it from?" Her father asked again, amused

"Kevan Lannister." She replied after thanking her sister, arranging the flowers

She saw her father suddenly freeze and tense and she could understand why. A Lannister man sending her, the almost anonymous Swyft girl, flowers. That was an odd situation.

"I didn't know you two had a thing." He said

"We don't." Dorna said, too quickly for his own taste.

"Then, please do tell why the brother of the richest and most powerful man in the country sends you flowers."

She kept her eyes on the flowers.

"I met Kevan at his father's funerals and we met again a few days later, by accident. We had talked before. He invited me over to grab something warm. And it led me to prevent his father's late mistress to steal from his dead mother's jewels. The flowers are a thank you gesture."

"You call him by his name." He noticed

"At his request." She answered

He remained silent, with mixed feelings. Oh, he was happy Dorna had made a friend, she was usually so shy, but his little girl in the lions' den? How did she manage to win them over? He knew Dorna didn't lie, however he had a hard time buying this robbery story.

"Oh well." He thought "Her friendship with him could bring our family some advantages."

 _XXXXX_

How she ended up being Joanna's favourite babysitter and her friend, Dorna didn't know and wonder.

It had all started with a call from her, completely lost, needing to go but with no one to watch over the twins. Dorna had agreed to help her out and with time passing by, she had found herself being a friend of the Lannisters.

Tywin, always so stern and serious, had actually remembered the date she'd pass her exams and wished her luck. In a formal way, true, but he remembered and cared enough to tell her.

Joanna actually surprised her when she revealed she didn't have many friends. Dorna had awlays assumed the contrary. She was so beautiful, clever, witty! But she was actually shy, something she was fighting against, Tywin's love boosting her confidence. People were also scared of her husband. And while Dorna certainly was wary of him because of the rumours, while she was careful, she wasn't scared of him.

And of course, there was Kevan.

By being the twins' babysitter, she got to see him often, as he worked with his brother. She was amazed by how the two of them got along, how strong their link was, how devoted and loyal they were to each other.

"Kevan says he helps Tywin because he knows Tywin is better than him and only him can rule their family back to its golden place. He isn't even bitter about it. But I disagree. Kevan is better than Tywin on so many levels. The social one, for example. He wouldn't believe me if I told him, though." She thought

She smiled as Jaime made his way to Cersei, handing over a teddy bear, happily shouting "Cissy", before she resumed studying her book. Her mind prevented her from concentrating, leading her back on her study of Kevan's character. She could call Kevan a friend. A good friend. A friend she could rely on, who kept his promises and people's secrets. He also had an awkward side that showed only when in the privacy of his family and closest friend that made him even more human. She found it kinda cute actually, how such a man could have that side in him for his loved ones. He didn't talk much, like his brother, but he was observant. And he cared too. And whenever they talked, she enjoyed his company a lot. What she liked about him the most was his honesty. It wasn't a brutal one, if he had something to say, he said it, but without making the other feel down. A true diplomat.

"And he's so knowledgable too."

The door broke her thoughts, Joanna was coming back, bringing cakes with her she bought especially for her, as a thank you for watching over her little monsters, as she sweetly called them.

 _XXXXX_

"Dorna really is good with children." Joanna told her brother-in-law

Kevan nodded in agreement.

"They feel she's patient." He replied

Joanna smiled.

"That's an understatement. Don't get me wrong, Kevan. I love the twins, you know I do. But sometimes, they drive me insane. I don't know how she does to never lose her temper when they start a tantrum."

He smirked and resumed looking at Dorna, who was playing with Cersei, managing to calm the energetic toddler. She genuinely liked his nephew and his niece. That was one of the things he liked the most in her. That she was genuine. That she cared. Her undying kindness an generosity were something he felt drawn to. In a world filled with anger, betrayals, selfishness, someone like Dorna was a rare and refreshing occurance. She had even felt sad for a dictator because he had to bury his son. When everyone was cheering that his reign was almost down, when she herself was glad his people would finally be freed, she still had a thought for the aching father in him whose son had died before him. He liked Dorna. He really liked her. She was more than a friend. He didn't know what she was to him but it was beyond a simple friendship. She had a special place in his life and what they had was, he dared say, unique.

"Someone seems smitten." Joanna said

"I'm not in love with Dorna." He replied

"You can like someone without being in love."

Little did she know that her words would remain stuck in his head, making him wonder:

What did he feel for Dorna and how did she manage to become so important to him in so little time?

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

Author's note 2: This chapter has been hard to write for me for a reason I cannot name or even understand. I find it a bit under in terms of quality. I do apologize for that and I hope you enjoy still.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 4**

Tywin smiled as Joanna entered, with a pot of fresh new hot coffee. He thanked her as she gave him a cup.

"Thought you'd like a break." She smiled "Where's Kevan?"

As he resumed signing some papers, he replied that he had left a bit earlier, to meet Dorna outside of the college she was attending. She was passing important exams today and he wanted to see how it went. He had also thought it could be a nice way for her to relax after that, knowing her, she was probably overstressed.

"Kevan really likes her." Joanna commented

"He's in love with her, you mean."

She looked at him, surprised. Tywin was not the type of man to speak of feelings or to gossip about possible love matches.

"It must be terribly obvious then." She stated

"To everyone but them. Typical."

She laughed before she gave him a peck on the lips and left him to his paperwork.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna sighed as she excited the classroom, ready to make her way outside.

"I gave it my best shot. I just hope I did good. If I have failed, there is noting left I could do. Father refuses the fields I'm interested in and I refuse to give him the pleasure of being in one of the fields he wanted me to be in, while he knows I despise them." She thought

As the cold fresh air slapped her face, she found herself frozen in place, her worries melting away. In front of the building, Kevan was there, smiling as he spotted her.

Kevan had remembered the day she had her exam.

Kevan came to see her.

Kevan cared.

Those ideas warmed her heart. Her fears did not matter anymore. What if she had failed? She'd retake her classes and give it another go.

"How did it go?" He asked

"I'm not dead." She simply replied

He smiled.

"Let's grab something."

 _Dorna didn't even hear the surprised gossips behind her as Kevan drove her away._

The goody-two-shoes Dorna was friends, perhaps more, with none other than Kevan Lannister himself.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna smiled as Cersei was passing her toys to a grumpy, sick Jaime, making him laugh when she gave him the lion cub plushie with a sound that fitted the beast for her. Joanna sat by her side, offering her tea.

"Any news on the exams?" She asked

"Not yet."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you nailed it. You worked hard for it."

She nodded.

"So, Kevan surprised you?"

"Yes, that was really kind of him. I had such a great time! He really is an amazing man."

She didn't notice Kevan going to Tywin's office, nor did she hear him. An amazing man. Dorna thought he was an amazing man. In normal times, the compliment would have simply made him satisfied. However, coming from Dorna, it left him stunned with an unexplained joy deep down. Why did it matter so much to him that Dorna liked him? Why did it always matter more when it came to Dorna?

"You're a bloody fool." He thought "Even a simpleton would have understood sooner. You don't like her. You have actual feelings for her."

He tried to put that thought in a corner of his head.

Tywin needed him.

 _XXXXX_

"Of course Kevan is an amazing man. Tywin wouldn't like him if he wasn't, brother or not." Joanna smirked

"I didn't expect him to remember the day of the exam, so even less for him to come and pick me up." Dorna confessed

"Kevan likes you a lot."

"I like him too."

Joanna held back a sigh. Dorna was still so innocent! But she didn't want her to change one bit. That was what made her charm. And she loved her for it. She was genuine, she didn't make plans. And in their family, that was a big change. They were surrounded by liars, manipulaters, people who wanted to use and abuse of their influence. Dorna? She just wanted to get along with them. To be friends. Her sincere character perhaps was what made Kevan love her in the first place.

"I hope that, someday, he will find a person who will make him very happy."

The mistress of the house noticed a small hint of sadness in that statement. She realized that Dorna certainly had feelings for her brother-in-law. However, she also believed Kevan saw her as a friend and nothing more, perhaps even that she couldn't possibly be a good match for him.

"We hope so too."

 _XXXXX_

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" Kevan thought as he exited the office.

He simply had to go, tell Dorna he wanted to ask her out if she wanted. And if she said she wanted them to be friends, so be it. Her friendship was already a precious gift. He hated losing his ways, not feeling in control. He took a deep breath and entered the living room.

"Dorna?" He asked

She turned to face him, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I... I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

She wondered why he had seemed hesitant. Before it suddenly hit her. She was naïve yes, but she still was a full grown adult. Was it even possible he was actually suggesting what she thought of?!

"You mean... Like on a date?" She asked, unsure

"It would be a date."

Her ears couldn't believe it! Kevan was actually asking her out on a date! He was considering starting a relationship with her! Her bright smile was all the answers to the questions he had. Dorna was feeling the same as he did.

"I'd love to!"

Kevan briefly wondered how odd it was, when he thought of it, that he had found affection, perhaps love, perhaps the love of his life, during his father's funerals, with a woman he had first met when she was barely a teenager.

Life was really strange sometimes.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 5**

Dating Kevan felt like a dream to Dorna. The mere idea that a person as important as him had chosen someone as invisible and unimportant as her made her feel dizzy sometimes. It was already weird enough for her to know and recognize that the Lannisters saw her as a good friend. So for one of them to have romantic feelings for her...

Kevan could have had anyone.

There were beautiful young women out there, far more beautiful than her. And far more interesting. Dorna didn't belittle herself, but she was realisitic. While she wasn't ugly per say, she knew she wasn't a beauty, nor did she have a stricking charm or intellect. She was average. And was average enough for the Lannister family? For the glory of their name? Yet, whenever Kevan smiled at her, complimented her, held her hand, all of her worries faded away.

If Kevan had chosen her, maybe she wasn't as average as she thought she was.

 _XXXXX_

The twins were going to turn one. Dorna hadn't seen them from their births but they had changed so much already! The way babies changed so much in such a short period of time always amazed her. Another beautiful mysteries of Life. Joanna sat by her side, handing her a cup of tea. It smelled like raspberries.

"So, how is it going between Kevan and you?" She asked

"It's like a fairytale." Dorna smiled

Joanna smiled too, took a sip of her beverage.

"Your family must be happy too."

"I didn't tell them yet."

The woman almost chocked on her tea and looked at her friend, her eyebrows frowned.

"You didn't? Why?"

She was clearly confused.

"Don't get me wrong when I say this." Dorna started "I love my father. But loving him doesn't make me blind to his drawbacks. He'd be happy for me, true. But my father is ambitious while he lacks some means to achieve his ambitions, he reaches too high. I don't want him meddling in my love life, trying to use me as a pawn to get favours from Kevan or from you. He doesn't mean harm, but he tends to act without thinking. I don't want him to ruin everything."

The mistress of the house noted the hint of sadness and resignation in her voice. And from what she knew of Harys Swyft, the few times he met Tywin for business, she had to agree with Dorna. The fact that she wanted to spare them issues from within made her like her even more.

"You'll have to tell him eventually. If Kevan and you marry, as your father, he'll be the one leading you to the altar."

"I know. I just lack the courage to do it. Do you know the french saying "être une poule mouillée"? To be a wet chicken. Basically a coward. Suits me even better knowing what my old family sigil represents."

"It takes courage to objectively describe to a friend one of your parents. Few people have your perspicacity. That's why we love you. You are smart, you're honest, you're modest. People like you around us is so rare."

Finishing her drink, Joanna put the cup of the table.

"Word of you and Kevan being together reached the family's here. They want to meet you."

Seeing her tense, she laughed.

"No worries! You will love Genna! She doesn't hold her tongue but if you are on her good side, she will bite anyone who is against you. Gerion is kind of the same. And if you managed to gain Tywins trust, Tygett's will be easier to have."

She smiled at her.

"They just want to meet and thank the woman who makes their brother so happy."

Seeing Dorna beaming, she knew she had touched the right spot.

 _XXXXX_

The dinner party was rather small. Kevan's siblings had come without their partners, and Genna had left her children under her husband's care. Dorna prayed the Warrior to give her strength and the Crone to give her wisdom. She felt little. What if she messed up? What if she made a fool of herself? Hearing her, Genna turned and smiled brightly, coming to her, opening her arms.

"There she is!" She exclaimed loudly and happily "The woman who swept Kevan off his feet! Congrats, that's no an easy thing to do! I've always believed he'd turned out to be a monk in disguise!"

Dorna remained silent, smiling politely, as Kevan gently scolded his sister.

"Oh, Kevan, you know I'm kidding, I'm just surprised, that's all! But you have good taste, she's a sweet thing!"

Then she turned her attention to Dorna.

"I am Genna. We met briefly at my father's funerals."

"Yes, I remember. You were accompanied by your eldest. What a precious little boy!"

"A devil you mean." Genna laughed "Yes, Cleos was with me."

She took her to the living room.

"Kevan chose well. I can already see that. Besides, a woman who saved my mother's jewels from a slut will always be a friend of mine."

Genna looked suddenly serious and it had been so quick that it almost starttled Dorna.

"All of us owe you a big deal. You don't have to worry too much. You have all of the Lannister siblings respect. And if Tywin spoke highly of you, then it means you are someone worthy of Kevan."

Tywin spoke highly of her? She was ashamed of it, but she couldn't help feeling pride knowing he did. Genna and her joined the rest of the family.

"There she is, our future sister-in-law!" Gerion joked, joining her

"Now, now, Kevan didn't put a ring on her yet." Genna gently joked

"Well, he should and as soon as possible."

A new voice meddled in the conversation.

"Kevan is right to take his time."

Genna pouted.

"Don't be a party killer, Tygett"

"I'm not, I just don't want to sell the beast's fur before killing it."

Facing his siblings' reproachful eyes, he sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. Just like you, I'm glad Kevan found someone. And I am grateful Dorna saved Mom's jewels. But you can't blame me for being careful, especially with who she is and who we are."

Dorna surprised everyone when she came forewards, facing him, her face stern, her eyes icy.

"And please, do tell. Who am I?"

"A girl from a comfortable family dating a rich man, brother of the most powerful and richest man in the country? Forgive me if I have doubts."

Before Kevan could say anything, clearly angry, Dorna surprised them all, once again.

"Oh, so you believe my father put me in Kevan's way so he could get presents through me? For your informations, Swyfts aren't slut houses tenants! And Swyft girls have their own brains! I have better things to do with my life than seduce an eligible bachelor to get money!"

Frozen in shock, Tygett sighed.

"That was out of line. I was worried for Kevan, but I can see now that he found a good person to care for. I'm sorry I have hurt you or insulted you."

Calming herself, she smiled.

"No offense taken. It's a good thing that you care so much. Some people aren't as lucky as we are."

Tywin had a small, almost invisible smile, when he was Kevan, smirking. He had created quite the miracle, giving her that Lannister pride they were famous for, standing up for herself and for her family like that.

Dorna would fit in just fine in their den.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 6**

While Kevan had never brought the subject up, while he had never reproached her not telling them, because he actually understood her worries because he knew her father, Dorna still felt ashamed.

Kevan and her had been dating for three months, she had met his entire family, she was well accepted by the Lannisters, yet no one from her family knew of their relationship.

Oh Steffon would be amazed, she knew.

Shierle would be excited and happy, she knew.

She feared her father's reaction the most.

Her father was not a bad man, nor a bad father, and she would never let anyone say otherwise. Her father loved all three of his children, did his best when their mother passed away after a bad miscarriage. He cared for them.

How many times had he tried to comfort Shierle after her many many heartbreaks?

How many times he helped Steffon, patiently, with his homework because her brother was afflicted with dyslexia?

How many times was he there for her whenever she needed help?

As a father, if he'd be happy for her, he'd be worried too. She was a simple girl, with simple passions, a bit old-fahsioned too, the incarnation of a goody-two-shoes with not an ounce of evilness in her. Would she be able to remain the same, under the flashlights Kevan's surname would bring on her? Even if Kevan genuinely loved her? Would she be able to endure the stress?

But despite Harys' qualities, despite her loving him, she knew of his drawbacks. Her father was an ambitious man and while he had qualities, for what he sought, they weren't enough. He wasn't stupid, his company was running quite well, and they were living a comfortable life. However, very often, the businessman took over the father and what she feared was that he would take over once again, in her love life.

Kevan was a Lannister.

His good relationship with Tywin was no secret.

If she had Kevan's heart, in a way, she had Tywin's ear as well.

She didn't want her father to use her as a pawn to gain advantages for his company.

She didn't want Kevan and him in the future arguying because she would not try and gain advantages for her father.

She would help, if he needed help, but using the bond she had with Kevan to rescue her father would never really be a true help, just a bandage on a wooden leg.

She also feared he'd brag to everyone about his oldest daughter dating a Lannister. It would create rumours about her, about Kevan and her, and she didn't want that to happen. She hated drama and wanted to avoid them as much as possible. Drama were sterile, tiring and frustrating. She knew she couldn't keep him in the dark much longer, still she feared the consequences too much. And the longer she would wait, the harder it would be for her to gather her courage. The longer she'd wait, the angrier her father could be and she would understand his wrath completely. He was not a stranger, he was her father and he deserved to know of her relationship. How would he learn of it otherwise? With the covers of celebrities magazines? That would be even worse.

"Maybe I am overthinking. Dad will simply be happy I date someone." She thought

She sighed.

Dinner would not go well tonight.

 _XXXXX_

The atmosphere at the dinner table was tense. At least for Dorna. She kept waiting for the right moment to open herself to her father and she prayed dessert time was the right one. Everything seemed better with cakes. After all, just a little spoon of sugar helped the medicine go down in the most delightful way, didn't it?

"Are you ill Dorna?" Shierle asked, concerned. "You barely ate."

"I.."

"You know, no man will want you if you are just bones." Her father joked

"I already have a man who wants me the way I am."

Harys looked at her with wide opened eyes as silence fell around them. She had never meant for it to go out, it simply did. He burst out laughing.

"You little secret keeper!" He said. "How long has it been?"

"Three months."

"Oh, well, now you're sure it's not just a crush. Who is the lucky guy?"

She feared his cheerfulness would vanish soon.

"Kevan Lannister."

He froze, still his smile, while not as bright, remained. He looked as if he believed she was joking, until he realized she wasn't.

"How on Earth did you manage to get such a man?"

She didn't reply.

"Does he treat you well?"

"He does. And his entire family is so nice to me as well."

"My little Dorna, a future Lannister wife... I would have never imagined such a thing!"

He took a bite of his cake.

"And such a marriage will be good for my business."

Seeing her glare, he smiled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, my main goal is your happiness. But you can't blame me for daydreaming, can you?"

She sighed, smiling. He would never change.

But at least, she didn't have to worry anymore about an impossible romance.

 **To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 7**

Tywin allowed himself to relax as he was enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Kevan and him had been working for the entire morning, skipped lunch and it was about 4.00 pm. They earnt a break. He looked at the picture of his wife and children. To think his son and his daughter would celebrate their birthdays soon! Time flied way too fast for his liking. Sometimes, he wished he could just relax at home, ejoying life with Joanna and the twins. But he couldn't. He was the head of the Lannister family, he had to make it powerful again. His father had done the best he could, he knew. But he never as a man fit for the said job. He'd relax once old and grey, everything given to Jaime so he could carry on the legacy. Oh, Cersei would have her part too, and he'd never prevent her from helping her brother. They lived in modern times and he knew fine well women could do just as good as men, and often they even did better than them.

"I could give the ownership to Cersei if Jaime proved unable to do it or if he didn't have an interest in it." He thought

He had to admit he was a bit old-fashioned in that regard. While he had no issues in passing the torch to Cersei, he had always thought he'd pass it to his son first. However, he kept in mind all the efforts Kevan and him were doing to make sure the Lannisters had the respect they deserved. One of his children could take his place. But the person who'd take his place had to care first. And for that, it was way too soon to decide between the children. And besides, they could have siblings. Joanna had started to tell him about having another child. A sister to play with Cersei, so both could share secrets. A brother for Jaime, for him to play soccer or bond over childish adventures. He liked the idea of their children running and laughing their hearts out in the garden, joining their cousins. However, he felt it was a bit too soon, the twins were still so little! Joanna had seemed to understand his point of view.

The voice of his brother took him out of his thoughts.

"How did you propose to Joanna?"

He raised an eyebrow. If Kevan asked that, it meant only one thing: he felt ready to get married and his choice was Dorna. Tywin admitted easily that the Swyft girl would make a fine bride for his brother. Kevan disliked drama, he was the happiest around his family and wanted nothing more than to live his life in his own little den, raising his future cubs, helping him if he was needed. Dorna was the kind of woman he needed. A woman who had no taste for fame or drama, yet having still her own strength and her intelligence. A discreete kind woman for a discreete dutiful man. A perfect match. And Dorna genuinely loved him, she loved the twins, she was Joanna's friend. And she also came from a good family. However, for Kevan's happiness, that last point, he would have let it slide had Dorna been born from a poor family or came with a heavy or dark background, if she was still the same kind of person. He liked her well enough and Kevan had done so much for him, he had sacrificed so much for him! He could still remember his inner conflict when his brother decided to drop college to start helping him with the business because, alone, he was actually drowning. How many times had Kevan told him to go home and enjoy his life while he'd finish things up, often coming back to his place past midnight and still arriving earlier than he did the following morning? He had often felt guilty about it. He knew he had issues accepting help or asking for it in the first place, even from his own kin, but Kevan and him had a bond. He loved all of his siblings, but Kevan was the one he loved the most. They understood each other. Kevan had sacrificed the potential dreams he had to help him, because they were family. He could say he wanted to help and was happy to be able to help, he could say that as much as he wanted to, it'd never erase this feeling from him. So, letting Kevan find his own happiness, with whoever made him happy, that was the least he could do, knowing fine well that his brother would never endanger his family. As he finished his cup, he replied:

"I didn't."

Kevan seemed puzzled.

"Joanna proposed to me." He revealed

His brother's face was priceless and he had a hard time containing a laugh.

"Joanna proposed?" Kevan repeated

"She did."

"So, how did she.."

"That was pretty much straight forward. She came to me and asked me, between files, if I wanted to marry her. I took the ring I had purchase for her from the drawer and gave it to her as my only reply."

It made sense for Kevan. Tywin had always been one for direct things. And maybe being straight forward could be the right thing to do. Kevan knew himself rather well, even if he wanted to, he'd never really be one for candlelight dinners where the engagement ring would be hidden in a piece of cake. He didn't mind a bit of romance from time to time, especially if it meant it made Dorna happy. But he knew she liked simple things too. What mattered was the sincerity in the words, not how the event was planned or scheduled.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile

Tywin only nodded before he decided that they had done enough for the day.

 _XXXXX_

Even if he had decided to go for a simple way, Kevan still felt anxious, wondering how Dorna would react. After all, they had been dating for such a short period of time! However, he had never been more assured of anything in his entire life: Dorna was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved her, he loved everything about her, even her drawbacks, because they shaped her into the person she was, just as much as her qualities did. Nevertheless, he kept in mind that maybe it wasn't so sure for Dorna. He knew she loved him. She didn't need to say it for him to understand it, how she acted was enough for him to know she loved him the way he loved her. But maybe she didn't feel ready. Marriage was quite a committement after all and knowing her, it was a sacred bond. Maybe she'd feel it would be too soon. Maybe she'd feel she was too young. And maybe the timing wasn't right. Her exams results had just came in, right on the day he thought of proposing and sadly, Dorna hadn't made it. What was even more frustrating was that she had missed it from just a few points. She didn't seem really upset though, because due to her results being so close to what was asked to succeed, the staff had decided to give her another chance with an oral exam, thinking the closeness showed she had the skills and the results might have been caused by were sitting in their favourite restaurant, just enjoying the evening.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. "You seem a bit off."

He offered a smile.

"I'm fine."

She didn't seem to but it, but she didn't investigate further, knowing he wouldn't react well to that. Kevan was kind of secretive and if he wanted to open up, he'd do that on his own. Pushing him to open would just make him even more closed off.

"Though I admit I have something on my mind." He admitted

She was right.

"Nothing bad or concerning, don't worry."

"You know you can talk to me, if you feel like it."

"It might not be the right moment. After all, you just had your results."

"Exams can be retaken, even dropped."

"Dropped?"

Kevan was surprised. He knew Dorna had opted for the teaching field to please both her father and herself, though he knew it was more for her peace.

"I learnt this from you and your family. I have wasted so much time doing what others wanted me to do. I'll take the oral exam but if I fail, there is no way I'm letting my father decide of my future again. And if he isn't happy with it, well, he can just cry about it. I might not be a lion, but I don't want to concern myself with the opinions of sheeps. Not anymore."

He smiled. Confidence suited her.

"So, what's on your mind?"

He took a short breath to give him courage.

"I know we've been dating for a short period of time. However, nothing has ever felt so right in my head."

He took out the ring he had purchased, still in its box, and he put it delicately on the table for her to open. Her expression while discovering the jewel was priceless. The ring in itself had a sober and classic design, round with one single gem. When she saw the materials, Dorna understood immediately. A golden ring with a ruby. The Lannister colours from their old sigil, back in the old ages. Kevan was asking her to marry him. Kevan Lannister, from the powerful Lannister family, was asking the country girl she was to be his wife.

"Dorna. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She smiled, her eyes almost teary. She had never imagined Kevan would consider her as a wife, always thinking he deserved someone better, someone more glamourous.

"If you do me the honour of being my husband."

He couldn't help laughing before he gently kissed her, the ring on her finger shining with the lights above them.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 8**

Dorna had never been so glowing, happy and radiant. Her ring around her finger, everytime she looked at it, she was reminded of her luck: having found the right person for her, some to love her and to love in return, someone who understood her. Her father had been beaming with joy too, and while Dorna knew a part of his happiness was because such a union could be beneficial for him, she also knew it was mainly happiness for her, his baby girl was getting married. And she was too blissful to actually care. Her heart ached at the idea that her mother wouldn't be there to attend the wedding. Unlike Shierle, who was too young to remember her passing, Dorna was ten when it happened. Her mother actually passed away on her birthday. However, she didn't let sadness overcome her. She liked to think she was in the Seven Heavens and she would watch over her from there. She'd attend the wedding, in her own way. Joanna was so excited to go shopping with her and help her organize everything, what she was the most thrilled about was trying on the wedding dresses. She had even told her Shierle should come, she didn't want her to feel left out. She knew Genna would join too. The laughs they'd have!

 _XXXXX_

Tywin had hugged his brother briefly before he offered him champagne to celebrate his engagement. While his brother had never been one to show his emotions because he actually feared showing too much would cause his downfall, and also because he was a bit like him in that regard: awkward, Kevan felt how happy he was for him. He knew Tywin was still feeling guilt about him dropping college to help him out, while he believed he should have carried on and let him do his thing. Truth be told, Kevan had never really known what to do with his life as an adult. He attended college because his grades allowed him too, it kept him busy, it challenged his mind, it made him meet and befriend people. He had always assumed he'd help the Lannister business in a way. Tywin needing help was simply an event that accelerated that idea. He had never regretted his choice. And if he wanted to graduate college one day, he could always go back when old and grey, when retired.

"When will you two get married?" Tywin asked

"Dorna and I would like to wait until the twins' birthdays have passed."

"You don't have to wait that long."

"We want to. We both know how Joanna and you have planned this for a long time. Besides, Gerion will be happy, another big party after this one."

Tywin sneered.

"I'd like you to be my best man."

The man froze for a moment.

"Me?" He said carefully after a few seconds. "Shouldn't your best friend be your best man?"

"You're my brother. I can think of no one else."

While his face was unreadable, Kevan knew Tywin was actually touched by his offer.

"If that's what you want." He said

Kevan smiled.

 _XXXXX_

"I'm glad Kevan listened to me and put a ring on you!" Genna joked as Dorna was trying on a dress

"I'm not married yet, he can change his mind." She gently scolded her

"Then, he'd be a bloody idiot. A bloody idiot with good taste though. That ring of yours is lovely. He chose well. Never though my brother was capable of that, he's more of a practical."

Sitting near Joanna, Shierle kept quiet but she understood why her sister loved the Lannister women so much. Once they had accepted you, they were so loving, so warm! And they were funny and beautiful. Dorna was lucky to have such a nice family-in-law.

"How do I look?" Her sister asked when she came out of the dressing room

Genna smiled. Dorna had chosen a classic dress. White, it had a straight cut that complimented her figure. The bodice was strapless but her cleavage, her shoulders and her arms were covered with a laced seethrough waistcoat. A white ribbon belt seperated the top from the bottom. The petticoat was slightly flared from the bodice, giving a bit of volume and movement to the whole outfit. She had decided to pair the gown with simple white short heeled shoes. Her veil was a classic long, white, seethrough one. Her hair would be styled in a bun and the veil kept in place by a laced crown. Modest, classic but classy, it was basically Dorna in a nutshell.

"If my brother isn't swept of his feet, I don't know what will do the trick." She complimented

 _XXXXX_

That was it, the big day. Dorna felt suddenlt little facing the sept. Her father was about to lead her to the altar, pride glowing in his teary eyes.

"You are beautiful, my darling."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Journalists and paparazzis were waiting for any chance to snap a picture of the newlyweds. The news of Kevan Lannister, younger brother of Tywin and his right arm in business, marrying someone like her had spread fast. The medias spoke of the event as if it was a fairytale, the Cinderella fairytale. While she understood the fairytale side of the story, because to her it felt like one too, she didn't really liked being compared to Cinderella. Her father had his faults but he never abused her in any way. Tywin and Kevan had done their best for them to be discreete. They couldn't prevent them from doing what they were paid for, but they did their utmost for this day to remain their day.

Kevan's eyes, filled with love and amazement when he discovered her in her wedding dress made her feel like a queen. He was so handsome in his black tuxedo! She wondered what words were going in his head as she walked to him. His smile when he finally held her hand, about to face the septon, ready to exchange their vows, warmed her heart and confirmed the truth she had known for a long time:

Kevan was her soulmate.

Soon enough, under the cheerful applause of the guests, after the septon's speech, under Kevan's lips sealing her, Dorna Swyft died and was reborn as Dorna Lannister.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 9**

Naked like on the day that she was born, nestled against Kevan who was still asleep, Dorna was starting to wake up, a smile on her lips. It felt like a dream, yet it was reality. Kevan and her were married. She was a Lannister now. She married the man she fell in love with. It was a pleasant feeling that warmed her heart. She was married to the man she loved, she lived with him, she shared his life. That was such an intoxicating feeling. Everything was simply perfect in every way.

"Good morning, my husband." She softly said as he woke up

He smiled.

"Good morning my wife." He replied before kissing her

Nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life.

 _XXXXX_

As opposed to what everyone believed, Kevan actually had his own place, a small house in the neighboring town of Lannisport. He worked so often with his brother and was seen so often with him that people thought he still lived in the old family castle, inherited from centuries of Lannisters making an impact on the world. However, despite owning a house, Kevan slept often at the Rock, due to working there with Tywin, often very late to the point Joanna insisted he didn't go home so tired and so late in the night. Now that he was married, he intended on going home every night. There was no way he'd let his young wife alone, feeling abandoned.

Located in a quiet area, Kevan's house was large, with floors, but it looked modest and blended in perfectly with the rest of the neighborhood. Having inherited it from his paternal grandfather, it was old but well kept, Kevan having several professionals around it to restore it and have it upgraded to all the necessary norms of safety. Dorna had loved the place at first sight when Kevan took her there during a date, to visit. Entering the house, on the right, there were stairs leading to the first floor, a discreete bathroom and a small corridor allowing people to enter in the living room. On its left was the dining area and the kitchen, in an american style, big, with an open space and lot of counters to work with. A door in it led to the garage and in the garage, there was a trap for the cellar. Behind the dining table, there was a large bay window, opening on a large garden, with a terrace. On the first floor, right after going upstairs, there was a door leading to the attic. The first floor had a bathroom, Kevan's room, his office and several rooms left empty as he didn't know what to do with them yet. The house could still be expended and the attic transformed. Dorna had felt immediately safe in it and when she spent her first day in it as Kevan's wife, she could see herself growing a family there.

"I'm home." Kevan said as he entered

"Welcome back." Dorna cheerfully replied

The kettle was on, boiling some water. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"How was your day?" She asked

"Same old. Lots of paperwork, of flatterers hoping to get on our good side. What about yours?"

"Same old." She joked "Making sure everything is nice and clean."

He nodded.

"Dorna?"

She could see he was worried.

"You know, this is your house too. You can have people over if you want. Organize events. Host events, like book club meetings and what not. Change anything around. I don't want you to be bored waiting for me."

She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not bored. Besides, it's natural I ask you first before doing something. It's my house, true, but it's also yours."

"I could have one of the spare rooms changed into your very own sewing room."

"My own sewing place?"

She seemed excited and he smiled.

"Kevan, actually..."

He listened, wondering what she was about to say.

"I was considering taking up gardening. If you're okay with me managing the garden, that is."

"It's more than okay. I am absolutely terrible at landscaping or decorating! I told you, you can do any change around here. I can't wait to see what you have in mind for the garden."

Dorna explained her idea of organizing the terrace so they could enjoy it and have barbecues when the sunny days would come. She had thought of planting flowers to give it some colours, a little area where she'd try to grow her own vegetables and fruits, just for the satisfaction of it. The shed where the gardening tools were kept in was really damaged and she had considered hiring someone to fix it up and if it was unfixable, then have it replaced by a new one. She had thought of a pool too, a small one, but she thought of their nephews and of their niece, who were still very young. Things like pools or ponds would have to wait, she prefered waiting for the children to grow up, avoiding any risks when they'd be around.

"How about a chicken hoop?" Kevan suggested "So that we have eggs to go with our crops?"

"See? You do have a mind for landscaping and reorganizing spaces!" She joked

"Only because you're here to inspire me. As you can see, my green thumb is terrible."

Her laugh was the best sound he had ever heard.

 _XXXXX_

"Oh my! Dorna, you've done a wonderful job with the place!" Joanna said, amazed by the changes

Jaime and Cersei seemed attracted by the noises the chickens were making, walking their ways up to watch them.

"And to think most of the curtains were made by your own hands! You have such a gift, Dorna! You should open a shop, you'd be really successful."

"I may be good with budgetting, but accounting for an actual company is another business entirely."

"Don't be so modest. And besides, Kevan's really good at it, he could help you out if you needed a hand."

While Tywin hadn't say anything about the changes, Dorna could see he enjoyed them just as much, as she had seen him nodding slightly and approvingly.

"Mommy, look!" Cersei exclaimed excitingly, pointing at a chicken eating

"Yes, honey! That's a little chicken!"

Dorna smiled. Jaime and Cersei were getting cuter with days passing by and they were still as close as ever. If she had children one day, she would love for her kids to get on so well. Joanna noticed her expression.

"I know it's still early, but some people like to start early. Have you and Kevan decided about having children already?"

She shook her head.

"We talked about it. While the both of us would love to have our own cubs one day, we thought we were still very young. Kevan's birthday was just last month, I'm turning nineteen in a few days. We don't feel ready yet and we want to enjoy life as a couple for a little while."

Joanna smiled and nodded, understandingly.

"That's a good thing to take your time. Besides, with your nephews and nieces, you have the joys of having a kid without the drawbacks."

She laughed.

"Just joking."

 _XXXXX_

On the third year of their anniversary, Kevan and Dorna spoke of having children again. They felt the need to have their own little one to love and to raise, they felt ready, and they wanted to bring a new soul into the world. They didn't seem too preoccupied when the first tests came back negative. They were young and Nature could be slower sometimes.

But when a year later, the pregnancy tests remained negative despite their efforts, they started to wonder if there wasn't something wrong with them, preventing them from having a little cub to raise in the Lannisters' den.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 10**

After two years of trying with no results whatsoever, Kevan and Dorna had started to seek professional help, to understand why they had such a hard time conceiving a child. It really was a wonder considering the histories of their families. The Lannisters were known for being fertile and had lots of twins in their history. And the Swyfts, apart from some miscarriages here and then, didn't really have issues either. The couple started then to consider that, maybe, their own bodies caused an issue. However, before they could undergo any tests of any kind, they had to put aside their desire for parenthood:

Joanna died in childbirth.

 _XXXXX_

Upon the news of Joanna's death, Dorna had broken into tears. She had loved Joanna as if she had been her own sister. She had been a close friend, a confident and for her to go like that was just horrible.

Joanna and Tywin had been aware that their third child, a son, would be born a dwarf. While they knew his life would be hard, they decided to give him a chance. For Joanna, there was no way she'd deprive her child of a chance at life and as for Tywin, while he knew that life as a dwarf would be a battle, with the modern world they lived in, it could be easier than in the old days, back when there were dragons and white walkers. Besides, the doctors assured them that their son, apart from this handicap, was perfectly healthy and Joanna was too. Haemorrhage would claim her life shortly after the birth of her little Tyrion.

Kevan had never seen Tywin so broken down and the man didn't want to let go of his wife's corpse when the doctors came to take her away, clutching to her, crying in despair, heartbroken. He still wondered how Dorna had managed to convince him to let her go. She was braver than anyone gave her credit for, entering the room, seeing her friend's lifeless body, held by her husband weeping, the sheets still bloody after the birth. With softness and kindness, she had managed to convince Tywin to let the people do their job. What made him calm down was the mention of Jaime and Cersei, of how they needed him, and they were a part of Joanna too.

As his brother was unable to work, to do anything, way too broken inside to even respond properly, Kevan and his wife moved in Casterly Rock for some time, Kevan taking leadership of the business in Tywin's name until he felt better, or at least ready again. As for Dorna, she helped around the estate, ran it the best she could and the way Joanna did, so the children would not be too disturbed. She also tried to take the best care she could of Tyrion. Of the orphans, Cersei worried her the most. Jaime had cried a lot, still did because he missed his mother, but he had quickly tried to move on because of his baby brother.

"I miss Mommy." He said. "But Tyrion, he'll never know her. That's sad because Mommy was awesome. Mommy gave us Tyrion to love."

He tried his hardest to help his aunt with the infant, insisting on making the baby formula with her, watching as she bathed and changed him, asking how his health was, and went as far as asking questions to a doctor about his brother being a dwarf and what it meant. But Cersei actually hated Tyrion. She believed he was responsible for her mother's death and Dorna could understand that. For a seven years old girl, a baby is born while the mom dies. Of course the baby is to blame. However, it seemed she suffered from her own thoughts. Like Jaime, she found it sad that Tyrion would never know how great their mother was, he'd never know her smile, her warmth. And she wanted to love him, because her mother would want her to. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't and everytime she looked at him, she didn't see her brother, she saw the person who deprived her of her mother. Nevertheless, sometimes, her sisterly vibe took over and Dorna saw her several times doing her homework near him, so that if he cried, she could call for her. She had even picked a book for Jaime to read to him. Dorna wondered if Cersei needed psychological help, Kevan believed it could do both children good but they didn't want to act without Tywin's approval. They only were the uncle and the aunt. Tywin was their father. When Kevan suggested the idea, Tywin said it couldn't hurt.

While Tywin was withdrawn, he still remained present for his eldests. When it was discovered that Jaime was suffering from dyslexia, he worked with him everyday on his reading. Soon enough, while sometimes it remained a bit weird in his head, Jaime didn't have any reading issues anymore. He had also built a toy for Cersei and Dorna swore that the child's joy made her grieving brother-in-law smile, or at least she thought she saw the hint of a smile. When he caught Cersei praying, because she thought the Gods would return her mother to her if she prayed very hard, he told her the Gods had no mercy, this was why they were Gods. Nonetheless, when she told him her aunt prayed when she felt sad, he said that she could continue if it made her feel better. Yes, everything seemed okay between him and the twins. However, he had the hardest of times bonding with Tyrion. He wanted to love him but he couldn't, pretty much like Cersei. He felt guilty about it, as Joanna wanted this child so much and she had loved him from the start. He knew Joanna would be pissed at him, but it was beyond his control. Try as he might, he didn't love Tyrion and couldn't bring himself to love him. Dorna tried to comfort him, telling him his wound was still very fresh and the situation was delicate. Love would come later. He simply told her he hoped she was right.

Six months later, Tywin slowly took back his place, still helped by Kevan.

His brother and sister-in-law moved out for good only after Tyrion's first birthday, with Dorna coming by to help with the children when their father worked.

 _XXXXX_

The years slowly passed and if Kevan and Dorna were blessed as an uncle and an aunt, there was still that ache of not having a child. The tests they took showed that none of them had any body issue that would explain why they didn't manage to conceive. As for Dorna, she never experienced any miscarriages, any phantom pregnancies. Just false hopes and the frustration that came afterwards. They gave all the love they had to their nephews and nieces. Jaime was growing to be quite the athlete and Cersei had her father's brains mixed with her mother's beauty. Tyrion was a charming little boy, clever, happy, loved by his big brother. His relationships with his father and sister were still shaky. Cersei tried her best to love him as a sister, but it was clear that their personalities didn't help in bonding. As for Tywin, he respected his intelligence and tried to bond with him as a son, but often, Tyrion wondered if he blamed him for his mother's death. He often spent some holidays with Kevan and Dorna, who were more than happy to have him around.

When Tyrion was about to turn nine, Tywin asked Kevan if Dorna and him were still trying to have a child of their own. Kevan confessed they hadn't lost hope. But it was getting tiring and heavy to bear.

"There are several good adoption agencies around here."

"We have considered it. Still, it isn't an easy choice to make. And while she doesn't tell me so, I can see Dorna is hurt by all this. I think she blames herself."

Tywin nodded.

"Do you remember the house we used to go to during summer when we were kids?" He asked

Kevan seemed puzzled, even more when Tywin handed him the key.

"Dorna and you could use some time away."

"Especially when we are seeing her father tonight. He's getting more and more annoying with the baby situation."

Harys had been supportive at first but was starting to be borderline rude to his daughter according to Kevan, especially when his son Steffon and his wife were expecting a little girl and when Shierle had just discovered her own pregnancy. With so many babies to come, Dorna's flat belly was a dark spot in the family portrait.

And there was no way Kevan would let his father-in-law humiliate his wife for something that was beyond her control.

 _XXXXX_

While talking to Steffon, Kevan kept an eye on his father-in-law, having that nagging feeling something awful would come out of his mouth.

"We'd like to name our daughter Joanna." His brother-in-law confessed "But we wouldn't like Tywin to be upset."

"Oh, believe me, he won't!" He smiled "He'd praise you for your good taste in naming your daughter."

Dorna was playing with her niece Lyndis. Shierle's husband, Melwyn Sarsfield, had been married before marrying Shierle and had a daughter from his first union. Lyndis was a precious little girl but was growing jealous and afraid of the baby her stepmother was carrying, believing they'd love him more than her because she wasn't fully Shierle's child.

"So, when is it your turn, Dorna?" Her father playfully asked

"When the Gods are kind enough." She responded briefly

"It's been sixteen years since you got married. Your husband's patience must be praised."

Kevan approached his wife, taking her by the shoulder.

"My wife's patience has to be praised. For all we know, I could be the reason why we don't have a child yet. And when I see how you act about, perhaps it's a good thing the Gods prevent us from giving you a grandchild."

Harys fell silent, his face white and didn't speak to them for the rest of the evening.

 _XXXXX_

The same night, Kevan woke up to the sound of his wife, in pain.

"What is it?" He asked, still sleepy

"It's okay, I think it's something I ate." She tried to ease him. "You can go back to sleep."

Seeing her face, her paleness and the fact that she was curled into a ball made him realize it wasn't just a stomach bug. When he got out of bed to pick up some medicine, the couple then discovered that they were sleeping in bloody sheets.

The sound of the ambulance broke the peacefulness of the house.

 _XXXXX_

Tywin had rushed to the hospital as soon as Kevan had called, entrusting Tyrion to Jaime and Cersei. For Kevan to call him because Dorna was unwell, it meant serious business. His voice worried him and the scene he described reminded him too painfully of Joanna's demise. He didn't want Kevan to go through the same pain. When he arrived, he saw him crying.

"I'm too late..." He thought

Until he saw that, between his tears, Kevan was actually smiling happily.

The scare had been controlled, Dorna was going to be okay and miracles existed. No one knew how or why it happened now and not before:

After sixteen years of marriage and thirteen of trying, thirty nine Kevan and thirty four Dorna were expecting their first child.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 11**

The new of Dorna's pregnancy had spread fast and the medias called this event miraculous. For once, the couple could not disagree. They still couldn't believe it. They were actually expecting a child. Dorna was actually pregnant after so long. They wondered how they didn't notice, how they could have missed it and deep down, what scared them was that they almost lost the baby without even knowing he was there in the first place.

"Sometimes, obvious things are the hardest to spot. And you two were so focused on this, when you have your nose on something for too long, you don't see it as clearly anymore." Genna had told them while visiting the future mother at the hospital

Dorna had been allowed to come home three days later, the doctors wanting to make sure everything was okay, knowing the difficulty Kevan and her had in conceiving a baby together. After all, the scare had been an almost successful miscarriage. It had been caused by stress. Dorna was told to rest, to avoid any long travels or heavy work. When returning home, she found flowers on a vase, on the dining table, a gift from her father. He was sorry. She smiled.

Of their nephews and niece, Jaime was actually the most excited about his new cousin. Tyrion was happy, true. Cersei's feelings were hard to read but she seemed happy enough for them, true. But Jaime was so thrilled it was heartwarming. He already had a nickname for his future cousin and couldn't wait to spoil " the heck out of him" like he did with his siblings. His little cousinet. Baby cousin in french. That was absolutely adorable.

While Dorna understood why he acted like this, thus she looked upon with with kindness, she found Kevan was being a bit too protective. He had found her once ready to start cooking dinner, only to be gently told to sit down, to relax, that she had to avoid exhausting herself. So, he was basically tending to the whole house even after a long day at work. Oh, she didn't blame him, she knew he was still scared by how they had almost lost their baby, but still she could live a normal life. She opened herself to him on that subject one day, his reasons were the ones she had in mind but she had never expected her husband, who'd turn fourty the following year, to look so sheepish, awkward and cute at this stage of the game. She had laughed and kissed his cheek.

 _XXXXX_

The first trimester passed without any issues or scares and Dorna was finally allowed to live like she used to, gardening, traveling a bit further, as long as she continued to rest. The child was developing well. To actually see their child on the ultrasound, his thumb in his mouth, and to hear his heartbeat made her cry. She had almost given up on having a child of her own and now, here he was, slowly but surely growing up, safe and warm. While it was too early to tell the gender, somehow, Dorna felt she was expecting a boy. She didn't know why, she just felt it. She could see him grown up in front of her, tall, handsome, with his father's smile, his hair, his eyes, their common interest in Nature passed down to him. Of course, he could be a girl, a boy, short, and the whole opposite of what she pictured, she'd love her child the same way. She could already hear their baby, starting to walk, laughing his heart out in the garden as he'd discover the chickens, his adorable face covered with strawberry juice because he'd help her out when she'd harvest and he'd eat more than actually save. She could see Kevan carrying him around, their baby smiling because he was as tall as his father for a brief moment. She could see him playing with Jaime, with Tyrion, with his Frey and his Swyft cousins. Perhaps Cersei would melt too and play with him. Childbirth was still so far away yet she was so excited to finally meet him. She knew love could happen suddenly but she hadn't expected to love him so quickly and so fiercly. Was it because he was yearned for? Perhaps. She knew Kevan felt the same way. She just hoped their baby could feel how loved he was.

 _XXXXX_

Resting on a long chair in the garden, enjoying the rays of the sun, her hands on her belly who was getting rounder everyday, Dorna listened to the birds singing away, a bowl of gummy bears near her. For some reasons, she craved these treats while she wasn't one for candies in the first place. Kevan had joked, stating maybe it was the baby who loved them.

"Have you got any name ideas?" He asked as he sat by her

"I've got a few."

He smiled.

"If it's a girl, I had thought of Janei."

"I like that. It sounds cute. What if it's a boy?"

"Lancel."

She froze as she felt something moving in her. Worried, Kevan got closer, only for them to realize that their baby had actually started kicking.

"Do you think it's a sign that it's a boy and that he likes his name?" She asked

"I don't know but, kiddo, I know you can't communicate in any other way, but don't kick your mother too hard. I don't want you to start your life in corner time." He joked

Dorna laughed and the couple enjoyed as their child seemed eager to participate in his own way in their discussion.

 _XXXXX_

"Our congratulations, it's a boy!"

A boy.

They were going to have a baby boy.

They were the future parents of Lancel Lannister.

Dorna wondered how she had managed to guess right. While she believed in maternal instincts, she knew it couldn't explain how she had managed to guess the gender, how her dreams were actually real.

"Well, it's a fifty percent chance after all."

Kevan was overjoyed and couldn't wait to meet their boy. He had started to work on the nursery, helped by Tygett and Gerion. Tywin was sadly too busy to come over and help, however he participated in another way, insisting on offering his nephew his crib. Dorna occupied herself by making things for her son. While most things would be purchased, she could still custom them, embroidering his name on his bibs, making him his own little lion plushie, the curtains for his room. Genna would often come over to keep her company, along with Darlessa, Tygett's future wife. She also had to be crafty for her new nieces, Joanna was already born and growing up and Shierle had given birth to her own little Melynda. She also didn't forget Lyndis in her gift making. Often, she thought of Joanna. She knew how happy she would have been for them. And almost everytime, a fear rose in her.

Joanna had died giving birth to her son.

She could too.

Oh, she'd die rather happy. Of course, she'd be upset to miss her son's life. But compared to him, she would have known life. She would have lived happy, married to the man she loved with all her heart. Kevan and her had talked about it, while he insisted they'd raise Lancel together, while she remained positive, she had made him promise her one thing:

If the choice needed to be made, Lancel came first.

Lancel would always come first.

At the dawn of the 20th of January, her labour began.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Chapter 12**

The situation was getting worrisome. Dorna had been in the labour room for hours and still, there was no sign of Lancel's impending birth. Her cervix wasn't opened enough and worse, the waters remained unbroken. At first, the doctors thought it only needed time. After a while, they had given her an hormone injection to speed up the process. It utterly failed. Lancel seemed to be fine, however, the nurses feared that, after some time, issues could occur. They needed to give her a second injection, they told her. If the waters didn't break then, they'd have to do it because Lancel could actually get sick. Dorna was exhausted and due to the hormones, the pain was getting heavier and heavier, to the point she had to request an epidural. Kevan had remained with her the whole time, trying to cheer her up and to ease her pain the best he could. His presence made her feel like she could achieve anything.

"I'm exhausted..." She confessed

"Sleep. I'll watch over you two. The nurses won't be back for an hour."

He gently woke her when the midwife arrived. Dorna was certain they'd have to do a C-section. They had told her they were considering this more and more, as she was getting exhausted and Lancel's heart could start to weaken too.

"Mrs Lannister." She started. "I can already see his hair."

Kevan and Dorna froze. Dorna hadn't felt a thing and despite Kevan's watchful eye, he hadn't noticed any advancement on Lancel's arrival. It was almost as if their son was trying to help them too.

"I must warn you. It's been a while since the labour started and not so long since the waters broke. You'll have to push the hardest you can. If we linger too long, your child could be in danger."

Dorna's hand tightened around Kevan's.

"How long?" She asked

"Fifteen minutes top. The doctor for the C-section is on his way, just in case."

Right when she was told to, Dorna started to push the hardest she could, ignoring the pains, Kevan telling her she was doing great. There was no way she'd let her son be in danger! Not if she could prevent it! She would push as hard as needed, even if it tore her organs, she would. Lancel would be born safe and sound, she'd bleed to death if it was asked of her. She didn't know where her strength came from, how she felt she could move mountains if needed.

"You are doing very good! We're almost there!" The midwife announced about five minutes later

With one final push, Dorna felt her son was out. Yet, if she fell flat on her back, exhausted and sweating, her mind wasn't at rest:

Lancel was born, true.

Yet, he was not crying.

Was it too late? Had she failed? Two seconds later, her worries died and joy overcame when Lancel finally let them hear him roar. The doctor arrived at the same moment, happy and relieved his patient wouldn't have to undergo an emergency C-section. After a few exams to make sure the baby was okay, Kevan and Dorna could finally hug their son for the first time. Carrying him, the first thing Dorna managed to tell him was how much she loved him. She looked at him. He was such a chubby baby! How did she manage to give birth to him? He already had a bit of hair, blond, like the Lannisters. Of course, they knew it could get darker as he'd grow. They didn't care. Lancel was perfect and even better than everything they had ever imagined. She could see how moved and amazed Kevan was. Lancel grabbed his finger and squeezed as hard as his little fist allowed him to.

Their son was a brave little fighter.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Going downstairs, she found Kevan finishing breakfast, carrying Lancel against him, who was making soft noises. They had returned home the previous day.

"Good morning." She greeted

He smiled as she kissed him, then their son's forehead.

"He must be hungry." She said

"I found him wide awake. And he didn't cry for the whole night."

"I'll feed him while you finish."

Sitting down, she began to breastfeed him. It appeared he was actually starving, drinking fast.

"We have quite the patient baby." She said

Kevan raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He was actually very very hungry."

"And he didn't cry for it?!"

"No. He waited. Hey, Lancel, Honey, you can wake us up at night if you are hungry, wet, scared or lonely."

The baby continued to drink away.

"Do you think... There is something wrong with him? He barely cries, even at the hospital he barely did." Kevan worried

She smiled softly.

"The doctors would have spotted it, we remained there for a whole week. I think we simply have a quiet, curious baby."

She looked down at her son, still amazed. They were actually parents. They had a baby boy. He was home, with them, healthy.

"Mommy means it, Honey. If you need something, you can tell us."

His big expressive eyes melt her heart.

 _XXXXX_

The house was fuzzing with noise and excitement, the entire Lannister and Swyft families gathered to celebrate Lancel's arrival, two months after his birth. Laying on his blanket, Lancel was fascinated by the hanging moon, star and sun from his little mobile ark. True to his words, Jaime was sitting near the baby, who was doing what his mother called "his little workout", gently kicking the air and moving his arms, babbling away. He couldn't stop smiling at Jaime.

"I think he likes you." Tyrion had told his brother "Good taste, kid."

"For once, I can agree." Cersei approved

Dorna smiled at them. Genna had been so excited to be an aunt again, Harys was thrilled to have a grandson. And while Tywin hadn't uttered a word on his feelings, Dorna knew him enough to know he was happy for them. Lancel was already known as the Lannister miracle by everyone around.

"I assume Lancel will be baptized soon." Tywin said

"He will." Kevan confirmed "Though he'll be free to follow any religion he wants when he grows up."

His brother nodded. With a small move of the hand, Kevan invited Genna to join them.

"Dorna and I would like to ask you both something." He started

He could see he had their full attention.

"We would like you two to be Lancel's godparents." He revealed

Genna's eyes immediately lit up and sparkled.

"You mean it?!"

"We do."

"Of course! Of course I'll be the godmother of my little pumpkin if you wish it!"

While his face was unreadable, a thing that was going on since Joanna died, Kevan could feel Tywin was actually surprised and moved.

"It'd be an honour, being your son's guardian." He temperately answered

Hearing his son's soft laughter, Kevan turned his head to watch over him, the child trying to grab Cersei's hair and the teenager seemed to actually enjoy her time with him. Dorna was near them, capturing this moment for decades to come. He smiled.

He really had found his happy ending.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who would become her sun. [Modern AU. Kevan/Dorna]

Author's note: This story is a bet from Assassin Master Ezio 91.

 **Shadow and Light**

 **Epilogue**

 _18 years later_

The house buzzing with happy noises, fifty-two years old Dorna smiled as she took a sip of her tea. Time went by so quickly! It still felt as if she had married Kevan the previous day, yet here they stood, her husband slowly reaching his sixties.

Lancel was sitting in the gardens, his drawing gear set out, enjoying the sun and trying to capture a moment of life. Her little baby had grown so much! He was tall, even taller than his father, around five centimeters. His hair remained blond, sandy blond with some red glints under the sun. Ah, his hair, always quite the battle for him! He was able to let them grow out to the point it would reach the birth of his shoulders and then have it cut short, almost shaved, the following day because he had enough of it. Right now, if they were short, they weren't short to the point she could see through it the skin from his scalp and he had lock of hair near his forehead, giving it some style. Dorna had noticed its tendancy to be wavy too. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Like she had imagined, he had inherited his father's warm smile and while people said he did look like his father, they also said he actually was a good mix between his two parents. His traits were softer than Kevan's. People were also amazed by how Jaime and him looked alike. Lancel was rather lanky, not because of any illness, just because that was the way he was built, though he had discovered himself a liking for fitness. While he'd never be a sports addict, he enjoyed it enough and his efforts were paying off as he was gaining muscles. He had webbed fingers, a mere detail. While kinda pale, he looked absolutely healthy. And her son had proved them right:

He was a fighter.

When Lancel was about to turn one, he fell dangerously ill, to the point the doctors were unsure he'd survive. He had beaten all of their expectations.

Lancel had indeed inherited their passion of Nature and her faith in the Seven Gods. He also loved theater, books, music, was involved in animal rights, in social and human rights, and he was a feminist too. But, he also had his own vain side, liking to take care of his looks, making sure he looked nice for his own standards, he had a favourite brand of clothes, he liked cars too. Also, falling in love managed to help him in overcoming some issues he had: Lancel tended to lack confidence, he used to be shy and awkward too, believing he had to be perfect due to his name and the story behind his birth. He had learnt to laugh too. He was a well balanced man. A decent man, who realized when he did wrong, apologizing and trying to mend things. She felt so proud to be able to call him her son.

Near him, his cousin Tyrek sat, playing on his Nintendo 3DS, still chatting away with Lancel.

Tyrek was Tygett's son. Sadly, he had never known his father. Tygett was diagnosed with cancer shortly after marrying Darlessa and he had died two months after she gave birth to their son. The widow had been so heartbroken they had feared she'd take her own life. Kevan and Dorna had taken her and Tyrek in. Lancel was about to turn three and had immediately loved his baby cousin. When back on her feet, Darlessa moved in the neighborhood and thus, Tyrek was often over at their house, to play with Lancel. The two were so close they considered themselves brothers, just like Lancel and his cousin Melynda considered themselves siblings. Tyrek could easily pass for Lancel's brother, having inherited the Lannisters' blondeness and their green eyes.

Her eyes then fell upon Willem, who was sitting down at the table with Janei, helping her with her unicorn drawing. Martyn was nearby, playing a video game with Joy, Tion and Walder.

Martyn and Willem were, like their brother Lancel, miracle babies.

After Lancel's birth, Kevan and Dorna had never really given thought of extending the family. Having Lancel in their lives had been such a battle, they were already beyond happy by having him and didn't want to get too greedy with Life.

However, two months after Lancel's third birthday, Dorna had found herself pregnant again, at almost thirty-eight. Kevan had been overjoyed, and his joy turned to a pleasant shock when they learnt they were expecting twins.

The doctors could not explain how it happened, why having Lancel had been so difficult, yet three years later, there was a new pregnancy, without any scare. Lancel was excited at the idea of being a big brother like Jaime, his role model, and even went as far as asking how to be a good one to him and to his uncle. Surprised, Tywin had asked him why he was asking him. Three years old Lancel had replied that he wanted to be a good brother like him because he made his father happy. Kevan had swore he saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and of amusement in his sibling's eyes. Being at the age of questioning everything, of course, the expecting parents weren't spared questions that were hard to answer. How did the babies get in her belly? Why was the belly so big? Was it the air for the babies to breathe? How were babies made? The pregnancy in itself had went as smoothly as it was for Lancel past her scare, however, in the middle of her eighth month, she felt something was wrong. It was way too early for the children to come, yet here they were. Martyn and Willem were born early but healthy, a lovely present as they shared their father's birthday.

Like their brother, they were blonde with emerald eyes, and taller than Kevan, though shorter than Lancel, by two or three centimeters. Willem's hair, like Lancel, tended to wave, though his was way more unkept. Martyn's was cut short and neat. The twins looked more like their father than Lancel did, some people even amazed by the likeness they shared with him, when comparing them with pictures of their father at their age.

The two boys were absolute opposites:

Martyn was introverted, a brain box, never a word higher than the other, keeping his temper, a true diplomat, while he could be icy and hurtful when upset. What was surprising was that, when upset, he didn't shout. He kept his cool but his well chosen words could tear you apart. He reminded her of Kevan the most.

Willem was outgoing, fiery, cheerful and carefree. While he was a good student and made sure he had good grades, school wasn't as important as it was for his twin brother. He had an artistic side, which made him and Lancel bond even more, even if they didn't really need that to be close.

Lancel and his brothers got on so well people were shocked to hear how close they were. One time in middle school, a gym teacher told Lancel he didn't hit the bag hard enough, he had to imagine he had to punch his annoying little brother, if he had one. Lancel had replied, clearly confused, he would never hit his brothers because he loved them. The gym teacher never told Lancel anything else for the rest of the year. Of course, sometimes they argued, but those were small arguments and they always apologized afterward, it didn't last more than a few hours. Martyn and Lancel had a special bond in books, Willem and Lancel had arts, and Lancel actually had a special bond with Kevan as well, always more than happy to help him restore or repair anything around. He had one with her too, in cooking. Dorna felt blessed to have such a close and loving family, with children who loved each other.

Tion and Walder were Genna's younger sons, slightly older than the twins. Willem and Tion were actually quite close.

Joy was Gerion's only child. Born out of wedlock, he had never said much about her mother. Right now, the girl was living with Tyrion and his girlfriend Shae, as Gerion had been missing ever since he went for a boat trip. Despite Tywin's efforts, for now, there were no traces of him and they feared the worst. Kevan made sure the girl didn't have to worry all day, having her over often, and Myrcella, Cersei's daughter, invited her to every sleepover she organized.

"Awesome unicorn, Janei." Willem told the little girl

Janei was the last miracle in her quest for motherhood.

After sixteen years ofd trying, then almost fourteen years of motherhood, being the proud mom of three beautiful sons, Dorna had found herself pregnant again when the twins turned ten.

She was fourty-eight.

At first, she had believed her illness was a sign that her change was upon her. Lancel had noticed she was unwell and she knew he tended to stress easily. So, to be sure of her thought and to ease her son because she knew how worried he was, she went to the hospital to run some tests...

Only to discover she was actually expecting for the third time.

Kevan could not believe their luck either. He was also worried. While they weren't grey, there was no denying they were getting old. He was fifty-three, she was fourty-eight. They'd be old people when their child would only enter adulthood. Besides, there was quite the age gap between the baby and the boys. Of course, between Lancel and him, that was natural, Lancel was the eldest. But between the twins and him, there was a decade. How would they handle the new? Besides, with the battle it had been during Lancel's birth and the fact that the twins came early, adding Dorna's age into the equation, Kevan was actually worried for his wife's health and even her life. Their sons had been happy beyond belief with the new, the twins clearly excited to be big brothers and Lancel's love for children was already known back then, though he actually shared his father's worries, to the point he slowly shut himself away from others, so he could spend more time at home, should something bad happen to his mother. She wouldn't be alone at least. While proud and touched, Kevan made sure he stopped. Lancel didn't have to stop being a teenager for them.

When Dorna was five months pregnant, the twins suggested that Lancel should be the baby's godfather. Lancel's godfather was their uncle Tywin. Their godfathers were their uncles Gerion and Steffon. But Lancel was such an amazing brother to them, he'd be such an amazing brother to the baby, he was their guardian already, so why not make it official? Lancel managed not to cry but it was clear he was stuggling. While they'd be happy no matter the gender, the boys actually hoped for a sister. And their prayers had been answered. On their parents' wedding anniversary, after an uneventful pregnancy and an easy birth, they became the proud siblings of a baby girl named Janei. She had Lancel's sandy hair, pale green eyes and her mother's chinless face.

Kevan and Dorna had been amazed by how quick the boys bonded with her, how the age gap didn't matter.

Martyn was Janei's storyteller.

Willem was her crafty buddy.

Lancel was her guardian, the one she turned to when hurt or scared.

Little did she know she had him wrapped around her little chubby finger from the moment when she gave him her first true smile. It wasn't a rare occurance for the parents to find their eldest son sleeping in his bed, hugging his sister close, because she had slipped in his room because she got scared of a thunderstorm or after a nightmare, like he did for his brothers. Dorna remembered how a seven years old Lancel had kept watch over them an entire night because they were scared there might be a monster under their beds, Kevan finding him asleep on the floor when he went to wake the children up. Janei was the family's little princess and while she was polite and obedient, she already had quite the temper, making her father thought of Genna at her age.

Lancel wanted to get into acting, or at least try to get into acting. Dorna believed in his potential, he had always loved portraying characters, he had always picked theater as an option while at school. He had also modeled for a few magazines and it had always worked out. Besides, Kevan and her wanted to support him. He'd enter a theater school first, to master his skills even more. They knew their decision was frowned upon, but their son's happiness came first. They wanted Lancel to try and if it didn't work out, at least, he would have tried and he had them to back him up. They could afford it. Dorna had swore it, none of her children would be denied a chance at doing what they liked.

She spotted Kevan's smile, knewing all too well how he felt:

They had been blessed beyond belief, between being able to love each other, to live together, to have a family together.

A sentence he once told her came back in her brain and while it always made her blush, she understood what he meant:

He was born in the light, she in the shadows, yet it was her who became his sun.

He was hers and she was his, from this day, until their last days.

 **The End**


End file.
